<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closure by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187706">Closure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Force Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Set after Return of the Jedi, Spoilers for Star Wars Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Closure: Something settled or resolved. </p><p>Or, the well-needed conversation between Luke Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano that I've always wanted to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Hera Syndulla &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Closure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short little fic that's been plaguing my mind all day, and I needed to write it so I could sleep properly tonight. I love Ahsoka so much, and I just want her to have the good healthy cry she deserves. </p><p>Side Note: There are some serious Rebels spoilers in this fic so only read if you have seen Rebels/don't care about major spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When I heard you were alive, I almost didn’t believe it.” </p><p>Hera Syndulla smiled widely, immediately engulfing Ahsoka in a large, crushing embrace. Ahsoka was just as happy to see her as well. After Ezra had pulled her into the World Between Worlds, she had admittedly lost touch with the Rebellion. Her duel with Vader had put many things into perspective for her—things she never wanted to accept. </p><p>Still, Ahsoka couldn’t help but feel guilty. While the Empire was ultimately defeated, the Rebellion suffered many losses in her absence… Kanan and Ezra among them.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you again,” Ahsoka replied, a grin spread across her lips. </p><p>They never broke their embrace, that is, until a small child’s voice filled the room. </p><p>“Mommy?” The small child whined, presumably for Hera. </p><p>Ahsoka pulled away from Hera, hands resting on her hips curiously as she inspected the small child before them. “...And <em> who </em> is this?” </p><p>Hera beamed proudly, moving to place her hands upon the child’s shoulders. </p><p>“Ahsoka, this is my <em> son</em>, Jason Syndulla.” </p><p>“Your son?” Ahsoka gawked at her in disbelief. Hera’s son? How much had she missed? When had Hera had a<em> child </em>in the middle of a war? </p><p>Before Ahsoka could say anymore, the realization suddenly hit her. </p><p>“Kanan?” Ahsoka questioned carefully. </p><p>No answer was needed, the sorrowful look upon Hera’s face told Ahsoka everything she needed to know. </p><p>Ahsoka placed a comforting hand upon Hera’s arm, smiling down at the child standing cluelessly in front of his mother. “Hera, I’m so sorry for your loss… Kanan would have been so happy.” </p><p>“I know,” Hera responded sadly, her voice consumed by grief. Despite her increasing sadness, Hera quickly pulled herself together. “Jason, can you say hello?” </p><p>Jason’s cheeks flushed from embarrassment, running to hide behind his mother’s legs with only one eye peeking out to watch Ahsoka cautiously. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Ahsoka chuckled, kneeling down so she could sink to Jason’s height. “My name is Ahsoka Tano, it’s nice to meet you, Jason.” </p><p>“I guess he’s feeling shy today.” Hera shook her head affectionately before turning to face Jason one last time, “Run along now, I’ll be in there in a minute.” </p><p>Jason wasted no time, scurrying off to his room, leaving the two of them to finish their discussion in private. Ahsoka could hardly wipe the smile from her lips, despite Hera being a Twi’lek, Jason’s appearance had a striking similarity to Kanan.</p><p>“Now, what can I do for you?” Hera asked. </p><p>Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, her arms moving to cross carefully over her chest. “What do you mean?” </p><p>“I know you too well. There’s something else you’re here for, but you’re too timid to say.” </p><p>Ahsoka sighed. Hera was right, she did know Ahsoka incredibly well by now and there was no fooling her one bit. “Intel.” She admitted. </p><p>“Intel?” Hera seemed surprised, almost as if that was not the answer she had expected.</p><p>Ahsoka clarified, “Rebel intel specifically.” </p><p>“I wasn’t involved in much of the fighting after the Battle of Scarif for… <em> obvious </em> reasons.” Hera glanced in the direction of her son’s room. Ahsoka couldn’t help but laugh, if there was any woman in the galaxy that could lead on the battlefield while pregnant… it was Hera Syndulla. </p><p>“I’m not sure I’ll have the answers you’re looking for, but I can try.” </p><p>Ahsoka nodded, she would be grateful for a friend’s help either way. “The Battle of Endor, when the Emperor was defeated… I heard rumors of a <em> Jedi </em>involved in the Rebellion. I had no idea there were any more Jedi out there.” </p><p>“The rumors <em>are </em>true, there is a Jedi. He was the pilot responsible for destroying the first Death Star, and the destruction of the Emperor himself.” </p><p>The destruction of the Death Star <em>and </em>the Emperor? </p><p>Even for a Jedi that was quite an impressive resume, Ahsoka couldn’t help but wonder <em>who </em>this mysterious Jedi was and more specifically—why she had not heard of him yet. </p><p>“Do you know his name?” Ahsoka asked. </p><p>“His name is Luke. Met him a few times, real nice kid.”</p><p>
  <em> Luke?  </em>
</p><p>Ahsoka’s brow crinkled in confusion the answer far from satisfactory. She doesn’t remember a Luke from the Jedi Temple. Of course, it was possible he was trained after Order 66 just as Ezra was… but the chances seemed slim. There weren’t even many Jedi out there to train this <em> ‘Luke’ </em> in the first place. </p><p>Hera added, “Luke <em> Skywalker</em>, he joined the Rebellion only a few years before Endor.”</p><p>Suddenly, Ahsoka’s world froze around her. Everything focused on a single name from Hera’s lips. A name she hadn’t heard since the Clone Wars. </p><p>
  <em> Skywalker.  </em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry… did you just say <em> Skywalker </em>?” The name barely escaped Ahsoka’s throat, a knot clenched through her stomach. </p><p>Hera nodded, Ahsoka’s initial reaction creating a rise of concern within her. “Yes, the name always sounded familiar, but I couldn’t quite pinpoint where I’d heard it before.” </p><p>Ahsoka wasn’t surprised--the name Anakin Skywalker flooded the holonet during the Clone Wars. Almost everyone across the galaxy knew the name of the infamous <em> ‘Hero With No Fear.’ </em></p><p>“Could I meet him? <em> Please </em> Hera, I need to meet him,” Ahsoka begged. </p><p>“I don’t know where to find him,” Hera admitted and Ahsoka’s face fell from defeat immediately, “<em> But </em> I know someone who might.” </p><p>“Who?” </p><p>“Leia Organa,” Hera simply said. </p><p>Ahsoka raised an eyebrow curiously, “Bail’s daughter? The senator?” The last Ahsoka saw of Leia, she was only a teenager under her father’s mentorship to soon become an Imperial Senator. </p><p>“Former senator now, but yes. She and Luke are very close… if anyone knew what he was up to, it would be Leia.” </p><p> </p><p>·················•·················</p><p> </p><p>“Ahsoka Tano, it’s wonderful to see you again unharmed.” Leia smiled at Ahsoka across the desk from her brand new office on Coruscant. Once the Empire was defeated, Leia had taken her first step back in politics—a hopeful future and a new Republic soon on the distant horizon. </p><p>“Last time I saw you, you were barely older than fourteen.” Ahsoka had met Leia a few times over the years. During her peak involvement with the Rebellion as <em> ‘Fulcrum,’ </em> she spent many nights on holocalls or secret meetings with Bail Organa. She would never forget the first night Bail allowed Leia to sit in during one of their discussions, the young teen had been so excited. </p><p>Now, that girl Ahsoka knew had grown into a beautiful and capable woman.</p><p>Ahsoka sighed, if only Bail was here to see it for himself. “I never got the chance to tell you how sorry I am about your home and your family. Bail was a great man.” </p><p>Leia’s gaze shifted down towards her desk, tears welling towards the corners of her eyes. “Without him who knows where the Rebellion would have been, but it breaks my heart that he never got to witness us defeat the Empire. He always believed in the Rebellion—believed we would win in the end.” </p><p>“He would so <em> proud </em> of the woman you’ve become.” </p><p>Leia nodded slowly, a small beam of happiness flashed across her features. “Thank you, Ahsoka.” She looked down towards the Togruta’s waist curiously, noticing where her two lightsabers lay ready. “My father never mentioned you were a Jedi.” </p><p><em> I’m not a Jedi</em>, Ahsoka thought to herself, but that admission came with quite a lengthy explanation. For now, it was much easier to expose only certain aspects of the truth. </p><p>Ahsoka explained carefully, “I… trained in the Jedi Temple before the purge. That’s actually why I’m here, I was wondering if you could help me with something.” </p><p>“Anything.” </p><p>“Luke Skywalker… Do you know where I could find him?” </p><p>Leia tilted her head to the side, curiosity present in her eyes. “Can I ask why?” </p><p>Perhaps now wasn’t the best time to admit she was tracking down someone with the same name as her former Master and friend. Ahsoka didn’t have the energy.</p><p>“I had no idea there were other Jedi out there. I wanted to meet him in person if I could.” </p><p>Ahsoka’s request was genuine and hopeful, that much was obvious to Leia—Leia trusted that Ahsoka would bring no harm to Luke. </p><p>Leia sighed, giving in almost immediately. “The Dagobah system… he’s on a meditative retreat there. If you leave tonight, you should be able to catch him before he comes back.” </p><p>“Thank you, Leia.” Ahsoka bowed her head in gratitude, </p><p>“Could I tell him you’re coming?” </p><p>“Of course,” Ahsoka answered. “I really owe you one.” </p><p>“In that case, would you like to stay for a cup of tea before you leave? I could really use the company.” </p><p>Ahsoka nodded with a smile. </p><p>She would absolutely love that. </p><p> </p><p>·················•·················</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka’s steps sank into the mossy ground of Dagobah’s swamp. If it wasn’t for the overwhelming strength of the Force, she would wonder why anyone would <em>ever </em>come to a place like this for a meditative retreat. </p><p>She looked around for any signs of life when she noticed an X-Wing parked next to a small campfire in the distance. There was someone else here, Ahsoka could sense it through the Force.</p><p>As Ashoka made her way through the humid swamp, she noticed a familiar beeping. A droid she had heard hundreds of times before. </p><p>It was R2D2. </p><p>Ahsoka could hardly believe her eyes as Anakin’s blue and white astromech rolled excitedly towards her. </p><p>“<em>Artooie? </em>” R2 practically rammed right into her side, chirping happily as the droid bounced side to side. She patted his head affectionately. “Hey, calm down buddy.” Ahsoka chuckled, R2 continued to beep. “It’s so good to see you too. Hey, maybe you can help me, I was looking for—” </p><p>“Ahsoka Tano?” </p><p>When Ahsoka looked up, she was met with a figure of a young man staring back at her. </p><p>The man was wearing all black, his clothes nothing like the traditional Jedi robes from the Temple. His eyes were the same familiar, bright blue as Anakin’s, and his hair only a shade or two darker. The lightsaber at his waist, surprisingly, a similar design to Master Kenobi’s… she wondered if it was intentional. </p><p>“Are you Luke?” Ahsoka asked nervously, heart beating loudly in her chest. </p><p>“I am.” Luke nodded quickly, he seemed entranced by the appearance of another force-user. “How do you know Artoo? He seems so comfortable with you.” He noted, the astromech still refusing to leave Ahsoka’s side. </p><p>“I served with him in the Clone Wars.” </p><p>Luke’s eyes widened, “So it’s true then—what Leia said… you really are a Jedi?” </p><p>“It’s complicated,” Ahsoka shrugged to herself. </p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes were glued to Luke. His presence in the force was powerful and <em>blinding</em>, she had only felt one other presence like it before—her own Master. </p><p>“Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” </p><p>She almost felt like she had. </p><p>Ahsoka wanted to laugh, or maybe even cry.</p><p>“Your name… <em> Skywalker. </em> How do you have that name?” As the words left her, deep-down,  Ahsoka already knew the answer to her own question. </p><p>It was obvious. </p><p>Luke’s presence was overwhelmingly <em>familiar.  </em></p><p>“It was my father’s, Anakin Skywalker.” </p><p>Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut, she would never stop the aching in her heart. Knowing the answer didn’t make hearing it confirmed out loud any less real. </p><p>“<em>Anakin, </em>” Ahsoka whispered almost under her breath.</p><p>
  <em> How could she not have known?  </em>
</p><p>Anakin’s son was out here all this time, did Anakin even know it? Did it even matter? </p><p>Her Master was gone, <em> forever</em>. </p><p>Ahsoka couldn’t save him. </p><p>“You knew my father?” Luke asked timidly. There was an innocence in his voice, an excitement—the sound of a boy who wanted nothing more than to know his own father. </p><p>“He was my Master, and the greatest man I’ve ever met.” Ahsoka could barely stand upright, the weight of her grief seemed to overwhelm her all at once. </p><p>Luke could sense the despair flooding through her veins, of course he could… she wasn’t exactly doing a great job at hiding it and Luke was very intuned to the Force around him. </p><p>His eyes grew sad, “Did you know?” </p><p>Ahsoka didn’t need clarification, she knew <em>exactly </em>what Luke was asking her. </p><p>“Not until it was too late. For so many years, I refused to believe it was possible.” Ahsoka’s unshakable faith in her Master never wavered until the end, and she was devastated to learn the truth.  </p><p>Still, despite it all, Ahsoka would still do anything for him. </p><p>“Is he dead? Darth Vader—A<em>nakin </em>… I need to know.” Ahsoka begged, tears stinging the corners of her eyes, but she wasn’t sure she wanted the truth any longer. </p><p>Luke’s face fell in defeat and Ahsoka felt her heart break all over again. </p><p>“I tried to save him,” Luke explained. “He defeated the Emperor, and it killed him in the process.” </p><p>“<em>What? </em>” Ahsoka snapped her expression towards Luke, terrified to fully believe what she was hearing. “But I was told that you—”</p><p>Luke his head, “No, it wasn’t me. <em> He </em>killed the Emperor, he came back to the light and saved <em>everyone</em>. He saved my life and the entire Rebellion, but it wasn’t Vader—it was <em> Anakin</em>. It was my father.” </p><p>Ahsoka’s steady demeanor finally broke. </p><p>She dropped to her knees, burying her face in her hands as tears streamed down her face. Luke could feel her sadness and her relief, he kneeled down beside her and sheepishly wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry. </p><p>Anakin had once again done what Ahsoka always expected of him, he saved the day. </p><p>
  <em> Anakin came back.  </em>
</p><p>Maybe she <em>had </em>failed to save her Master, but Luke hadn’t, and Ahsoka was eternally grateful. </p><p>Ahsoka smiled at Luke, sniffling as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. “Thank you.” Luke looked at her confused for a moment. Ahsoka clarified, “For telling me the truth, you have no idea what it means to me. I just wish—” </p><p>Ahsoka shook her head, clasping her hands within her lap. </p><p>“I just wish I could have seen <em> him </em> again.” </p><p>Luke beamed happily, “Maybe you can.” </p><p>The night, Ahsoka and Luke sat around the dim glow of the campfire, R2 rather intrusively in the middle of them. She told him stories of her memories with Anakin--the times he had saved her life or even the times she had saved his. More tears were shed as the evening progressed, some even from Luke, grieving the relationship he was never given with his father. </p><p>Once it was all finished, Ahsoka meditated alone just as Luke had instructed her. The planet was strong with the Force, but even Ahsoka wasn’t quite sure what she was searching for exactly. Still, Ahsoka meditated, and she thought of <em> Anakin. </em> </p><p>Until a dim blue glow encouraged her to open her eyes. </p><p>“Hey Snips.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to imagine Luke eventually told her that Leia is his twin sister, and Ahsoka was probably shook to learn Bail's daughter was actually Anakin's daughter. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed this quick little story! </p><p>Visit <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whohatessand">me</a> on tumblr!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>